User talk:OhJay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Oumagadoki Zoo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oumagadoki Zoo (Location) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ProGamerP9 (Talk) 05:11, 2010 December 17 Great Edits Hi there, I've seen how you are editing and you are doing it great. Feel free to place your knowledge of the manga here at this wikia. If you have any questions, feel free to tell me, have fun editing. RetroGamer 07:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice Very great to see what you've done around the wikia, please stay and enjoy this wikia Epic Gamer (Userpage 吉 Talk) 20:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Adding Information and something I've tough that you would also add information in the pages that you'd created, that why i said to you that you're a great contributer. I've seen that you and Epic Gamer are the only known contributers around here. After seeing what you've done at the Keeper's Journal, i'd like to tell you i've you want to become admin at this wikia. Tell me if you like to become one, because i've seen also images and unknown chapter that you only know. And your edits are already over 200. Let me hear something from you ;) RetroGamer 15:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::There was something wrong with the page wen i took a look at it. Maybe i protected it only for 3 days, i will work tomorrow on it. Epic Gamer (Userpage 吉 Talk) 23:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Leave it in your hands I've seen that you don't talk with me or ProGamer and evenly i cannot get the latest chapters of the series but you get them. I will leave this wikia in your hands and hop that you will make it popular. ProGamer is going to work hard on his other wikia to make it better after seeing the plans on an other wikia of the same that he created. Well see ya later, need more questions then ask me. RetroGamer 22:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:A little help if you please Which words you don't understand, i can understand many things. Tell me which i will help you with that. BTW: from where do you get the chapters of Oumagadoki Zoo. --RetroGamer 21:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cover pages I got them from a Chinese scans site, but i only see that of Chapter 23 maybe they dismissed Chapter 24 because of the early issue of Jump. But if you want he link, here it is. http://www.89890.com/comic/9637/ --RetroGamer 08:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No Way Are you really Japanese, So that's how you get the Japanese Titles of every Chapters. Great! This wikia can be updated a lot thanks by you --RetroGamer 08:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chapter 24 Well great, thanks keeping an eye on it, i will place it directly. --RetroGamer 20:11, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : I will do it soon cause i can't upload right now. --RetroGamer 20:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Members I will ask a friend of mine that he will send some messages at some forums, don't worry i never leave you to do anything. --RetroGamer 15:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter 25 and How Long must I wait? It's great that you have create the page, but just the same as the start of the manga, no one has interest in the series. I don't know how, but is start to feel irritated that no one will help you out on this wikia. I ask ProGamer to return for a while, he can help us. Btw: I don't evenly know when Mr. Prince can translate the manga series again, maybe because the popularity of the series went down of readers by fans. RetroGamer 21:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Translate I have no idea to translate it, but i will check on it. RetroGamer 07:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapters 25 and 26 Yes I've seen it, i will place it directly. But may i ask you something, you're from Japan right, in wich prefecture you live. RetroGamer 20:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Pics, Replacement, and Place of Japan Well, you've right about that and finding a replacement for Mr. Prince while he's off. But i do not know how?? But you live in the Osaka Prefecture, i tough Yokohama. RetroGamer 10:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Raws Well thanks, but what should i actually do with it?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Translation that's going to be very harsh and long and I'm still learning Japanese...But i will try to figure out somehow. But why can you not do it, reading on your page seems that you come from Japan, but if it's hard for you to translate, i will do my best. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 21:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Pages I will work on it when i got some spare time, I'm helping on another wikia, but I'm almost finished with it but it's gonna take a long time for completion. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Moves I created the moves page for extra information and others that are able to uses the moves. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Editor Box Hey there OhJay, if you want to you can place Template:Oumagadoki Editor on your user page. RetroGamer 11:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: I get the information from where? What do you mean?? You can tell me right now, but I'm gonna respond you later then because I'm now heading outside. If it's good information then place it at this wikia. If you don't want to tell me the website than it's what you have found and it's good that you are protecting it. RetroGamer 13:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chapter list I don't get your point?? ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Japanese Cover Pages From the link that you gave me ;) here ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 06:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop It Can you please stop adding characters at each characters page. The characters are already been listed in Male/Female characters. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC)